Luna Twilight
by Lunatwilightfiction
Summary: Luna est une jeune femme solitaire. Elle fait la rencontre de Louis qui n'est autre qu'un des proches des Cullen. Ils viennent d'apprendre que Bella et Edward allaient se marier et ont décidé de s'y rendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Rencontre**

_« Ils _m'entraînent au bout de la nuit, les démons de minuit, m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie »

Oh zut, je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Il y a encore deux secondes j'étais toute joyeuse, de retour de ma virée shopping. Je roulais à une allure respectable tout en écoutant une vieille chanson dont le rythme m'a entraînée à chanter et danser dans ma petite twingo rose flashy. J'arrivais à un rond point très peu fréquenté et j'ai oublié de marquer le stop. C'est tellement rare de devoir complètement s'arréter à l'entrée d'un rond point aussi...pff...

Il était là en tenue à me faire signe de m'arréter. Je venais de dépenser une bonne partie de ma paye en vetements, chaussures et sac à main, et pour continuer les dépenses j'allais me prendre une amende.

Après avoir mis mon clignotant et m'être rangée sur le coté, je décidais d'afficher un grand sourire et de jouer un peu de mon charme avec ce policier.

Je baissais la fenêtre et mon sourire s'effaca en l'apercevant. J'étais ébloui par son charme, sa beauté; brun, yeux couleur bronze, assez grand et apparement musclé. Il avait les traits fins et la peau très blanche. J'étais hypnotisée... à telle point qu'il me fit un signe avec ses mains comme dire bonjour.

Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Je me rendis compte que je devais avoir l'air ridicule à le fixer avec la bouche ouverte. Un sentiment de colère me traversa et s'est en le fusillant du regard que je lui répondis que oui tout en attrapant mon sac pour sortir mon permis de conduire et les papiers de la voiture.

J'étais ridicule, je me mettais en colère parce qu'un homme avait réussi à me charmer. J'étais d'un naturel plutôt jolie, élancée, fine, brune avec les yeux bleus et un visage de poupée m'avait on souvent dit. J'avais l'habitude de charmer et non d'être charmée.

Après un long soupire, je relevais la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Oui je vais bien excusez moi, je paraît en colère et oui je lui suis, mais contre moi même. Tenez voici mes papiers. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas respecter le code de la route et là je sais bien que j'ai grillé le stop. Vous êtes tenu de me verbaliser je comprend c'est normal, ça m'apprendra. J'ai dépensé la plus grosse partie de ma paye comme chaque mois sans réfléchir. Je vais encore me retrouver convoquer chez mon banquier pour un malheureux découvert. Et que diras le trésor public si le chèque que j'envoi pour régler mon amende et sans provision. Et oui, on va encore dire c'est normale c'est une femme, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, elle ne réfléchie pas, elle est insoussiante... Et mais mais mais vous vous rigolez, vous vous payer ma tête Monsieur l'agent ?

Il était maintenant plié en deux et son rire était fort. J'était à la fois vexée par son hilarité et intriguée sur la raison de son rire mais également par sa beauté. Me revoilà encore subjuguée par son visage si parfait.

Il ouvrit mon permis, me regarda et se retenant de rire. Je le fusillais du regard de se moquer de moi ainsi. Ma respiration était plus rapide, le nez commencais à me piquer et oh non, voici que je seantais mes yeux se voiler.

- C'est à mon tour de m'excuser Luna, ne croyais pas que je me moque de vous. Tu as juste était un petit rayon de soleil dans ma journée. D'ailleurs pour ce qui est de l'amende, que dirais tu de me payer un café après mon service. Et d'ailleurs tu sais quoi c'est moi qui t'invite, ta punition sera de me tenir compagnie.

- C'est d'accord mais moi je préfere un perrier citron. On se donne rendez vous où et à quelle heure?

- Disons dans une demi heure au café au bout de la rue ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les présentations**

J'avais donc une demi heure pour rentrer me changer, me recoiffer et me remaquiller. J'habite à trois minutes du café, je pense que ce challenge était réalisable.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, entrais puis refermais la porte. Je me laissais tomber contre le mur de mon entrée. Que m'avez t'il fait ? Son visage était imprégné dans mes yeux, des petits papillons tourniquottaient dans mon ventre et mes jambes tremblaient. Ce n'est peut être pas lui qui me fait de l'effet, c'est peut être juste que je suis malade. Ces derniers temps, un jour il faisait gris et froid, le lendemain les températures remontaient mais il pleuvait. Je vis en Normandie, ça n'a donc rien d'étonnant. Hiver, printemps été automne, nous avons le même temps : gris et humide. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas comment autant de gens peuvent vivre ici.

Zut, il est 17h45, il ne me restait donc qu'un quart d'heure. Je décidais de garder mon jean mais de changer mon gilet contre un pull rose pâle à col roulé en cashemire. Il mettait mon visage pâle en valeur. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas la peau d'un blanc aussi parfais que ... comment s'appelait il d'ailleurs, je ne le savais même pas. Je n'avais jamais réussi à prendre des couleurs avec le soleil. Les UV ne m'attiraient pas vraiment. J'avais finalement trouver ce teint pâle à mon goût. Je trichais tout de même en mettant un petit coup de bluch sur mes pomettes avant de me décider à partir. Il était dèjà 18h00 et j'étais donc en retard.

Un petit excès de vitesse et en deux minutes je me retrouvais face à lui. Encore bien plus beau que tout à l'heure, il était vétu d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Aïe, je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure un peu trop fort mais au moins je ne revais pas.

- Salut.

- Luna, après toi. Me dit il en m'ouvrant la porte.

- Wouah ! Tu es extrèment charmant, tu me paies un verre à la place de me verbaliser, et en plus tu es un gentleman. S'il te plait donnes moi l'un de tes défauts, tu ne peux quand même pas être parfait !

- Non, je ne suis pas parfait. Désolé que tu ne puisses pas voir au delà des apparences. Ouvres les yeux Luna, joue pas la petite fille à papa trop gatée.

Son ton était froid, son regard terrifiant, que je ne su pas quoi faire d'autre que de baisser les yeux. J'avais la chair de poule. Pour la première fois de la journée, je regrettais notre rencontre. Me prenait il pour une fille superficielle. Il ne savait rien de moi. Je n'avais certes que 25 ans, mais je revenais de loin. Certains événements de ma vie m'avait faire murir trop vite, m'avait trop fait souffrir. Il y a encore huit mois, il m'était impossible de sortir de chez moi, et d'avoir le sourire comme je l'avais eu aujourd'hui. Oh non mes yeux se voilent...

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas être aussi dure. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à juger une personne au premier abord.

- Et si ! Comme tu peux le remarquer, pour moi la première impression est souvent la bonne. Je me suis peut être trompée avec toi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis comme tu pourrais le croire, je ne suis pas une personne très sympatique. J'ai appris à me méfier des autres et beaucoup de gens me semblent faux et je les évite. J'avoue que tu es très séduisant mais de toi j'ai ressenti de la sincérité, de la gentillesse, de la bonté et de la sympathie. Voilà les raisons qui m'ont fait accepter ton invitation. Maintenant, si tu n'es qu'un beau gosse qui prend les filles pour des moins que rien je prefere encore que tu ne me verbalises et partir.

- Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais. En fait, je suis un peu comme toi, j'évite les humains qui me semblent hypocrites et ennuyeux. Je suis souvent seul..;

-Ok, arretons les excuses, ça fait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui... Parles moi plutôt de toi, je ne sais même pas ton nom, ton age, où tu habites alors que toi tu as profité de mon permis pour prendre des renseignements sur moi.

- A oui, d'ailleurs le voici j'ai oublié de te le rendre tout à l'heure. Moi, c'est Louis, ça s'écrit comme le roi de France mais le S se prononce. J'habite dans une maison dans un village retiré à trente minutes de chez toi. Comme je te l'ai dis je suis assez solitaire.

- Merci pour mon permis, je suis tête en l'air et je n'y pensais plus. Tu as dit que tu évitais les « humains », tu préferes les animaux ?

Il fut d'abord surpris de ma question puis se mit à rire. Il avait une fossette sur la joue droite que je ne remarquais que maintenant. Je me sentais une fois encore hypnotisée par son charme

- En quelques sortes tu as raison. Mais... Ta compagnie est encore plus appréciable. Sincèrement je te ressens comme une femme très fragile, très douce... très... excuse moi.

Son téléphone sonnait, il le prit pour décrocher mais avant il me regarda avec son sourire ravageur :

- Il faut que je décroche ce doit être important.

- Pas de soucis.

- Allo Edward ! Ca fait longtemps. Comment vas tu ? ...Et la famille? ...C'est géniale, féliciatation mon frère. Cette Bella est inconsciente mais tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse quand même. ... Je peux vous rappeler un peu plus tard, je ne suis pas tout seul ? ... Oui j'entend Emmet derrière, promis je vous appelle tout à l'heure. Embrasse Esmée de ma part, elle me manque beaucoup, les filles aussi. ... A tout à l'heure.

J'en savais un peu plus sur lui, il avait des amis ou de la famille mais également une petite amie Esmée. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi mais je me sentais triste, vide. J'avais envie de m'enfuire et de pleurer sans me retenir cette fois ci. Pourtant, je pris une grande inspiration et je lui souris.

- Mon frère se marie. C'est incroyable, ça fait une éternité qu'il est seul, j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il resterait célibataire toute son existence. Mais non, je vais avoir une belle soeur Bella.

- Félicitation. Je suis contente pour toi et ton frère. Quel âge a t'il ?

- Euh... 17 ans. Articula t'il avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Et bien contrairement à toi, je dirais plutôt que c'est un rapide. 17 ans c'est jeune. Je n'ai eu mon vrai premier amour à 16 ans et demi.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Euh...

- Et toi, tu te prépares aussi au mariage ?

J'avais les joues et les oreilles en feu. J'allais trop loin, j'étais indiscrète. C'était personnel et je ne voulais pas connaître la réponse de toute façon. J'avais dû le mettre mal à l'aise car il avait baissé la tête, il devait chercher une façon polie de me dire de me m'occuper de mes oignons.

- Non pas vraiment. En fait je suis célibataire...

J'avais envie de crier de joie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de lui, je venais tout juste de le rencontrer. Et pourtant, mon coeur s'était mis à battre si vite et ses papillons qui tournait dans mon ventre. Je me sentis d'un coup mal à l'aise. D'autant plus, qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il devait penser à une ex ou...

- J'ai eu une relation mais c'était plus pour faire comme tout le monde et ne pas être seul, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous. Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre et moi personne. Nous avons essayer, mais très vite nous avons stoppé. En fait c'est d'Edward dont elle était amoureuse. Je crois qu'elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Ce mariage ne va surement pas lui faire plaisir d'autant plus que Bella est une humai... euh une , euh d'une grande huamanité...

Il rebaissait une nouvelle fois la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il souhaitait se confier mais qu'il n'osait pas. Je n'étais pourtant pas le genre de personne a porter des jugement facilement, ni à jouer les comères de quartier. Cependant une question m'obsedée.

- Qui est Esmée ? C'est à elle que tu penses, tu as l'air à mille lieu de moi euh enfin d'ici...

- Esmée est en quelque sorte ma mère. Mes parents sont morts et Esmée et Carlisle m'ont requeilli chez eux. Edward aussi est leur fils adoptif. Comme je te l'ai dit je suis plutot solitaire et j'ai choisi de vivre seul. Ils me manques quand même terriblement tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Je fis oui de la tête, en fait je comprenais que trop bien son sentiment pour avoir vécu quelques événement un peu similaires. Nous laissames le silences s'installer qand un serveur vint prendre la commande. Louis commanda deux perriers citron. Je l'en remerciait par un sourire.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas très bien Luna, je me trompe ? Tu peux me parler tu sais. J'aimerai vraiment que nous devenions des amis, enfin si tu veux bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je suis désolée j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs... désolée, merci pour le perrier.

- Tu me fais partager tes souvenirs ?

- Et bien ne le prend pas mal, mais ils ne sont pas très agréables et ce soir je préfere les oublier ? Parle moi plutôt de toi, quand a lieu le mariage ?

- Dans deux mois, c'est au Etats-Unis à Forks, une ville de l'état de Washington. Connaissant Alice, ma soeur adoptive, le mariage va être digne d'un compte de fée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Bella, mais c'est une fille très discrète, qui n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer. Par contre, je n'ai aucun doute pour leur couple. Ils s'aiment passionnément. Ils ont été séparés pendant un long moment et ils l'ont vécu tous les deux comme un enfer. Bella accepte d'épouser mon frère comme il est, malgrè tous les problèmes que ça risquent de lui causer. C'est une grande preuve d'amour. Excuse moi, je m'enballe un peu dans mes paroles, je dis tout haut ce que je pense et il se peut que tout ne soit pas très compréhensible.

- Oh non! Continue, tu as l'air très exitée par ce mariage et je le suis pas procuration. Alice est elle organisatrice de mariage ?

- Non, mais elle adore les réceptions, le shopping comme toi d'ailleurs, sauf que je dirais que chez elle s'est une question de survie. C'est notre petit Lutin à nous, elle déborde de joie de vivre, elle vit dans son monde qui ressemble fortement à celui des comptes de fée. Je l'adore et elle me manque terriblement, comme toute ma famille...

- Excusez moi Monsieur, mdame, le café va fermer.

Le serveur était venu nous qu'il était temps qu'on parte. Je n'en avais pas envi je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui, pas si tôt.

- Veux tu aller manger quelque part ? Je t'invite cette fois ci, je vais payer ma dette à la société pour avoir grillé ce stop, bien que je ne le regrette pas car sinon je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.

Oups, je rougis de nouveau et il laissa échapper un rire.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je n'ai pas très faim. En plus je dois téléphoner à ma famille. J'aimerai bien qu'on se revoit, très vite même, pourquoi pas demain matin. On pourrait aller faire une promenade le long de la mer ?

- Ce serait génial oui vers 9h00, ça irait ? Je ne te laisse pas faire une grasse matinée, mais j'aime pas y aller quand il y a trop de monde.

Il rigola en me répondant que 9h00 lui convenait sans problème. Nous nous levames et nous dirigeames vers la sortie. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire la bise, lui serer la main ou simplement lui faire un signe. J'avais besoin d'être proche de lui, d'un contact avec lui et c'est sans continuer à réfléchir que je lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

Je reculais en remarquant que sa peau était incroyablement glacée et dure. IL était aussi génée que moi.

- A demain Luna, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

- Bonne nuit mon amour rajoutai-je en chuchotant en m'éloignant. J'en fut étonnée mais il me semblait bien que je n'étais pas insensible à mon Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Un secret

En rentrant chez moi, je décidai de me faire couler un bain. Je n'avais pas faim, je voulais juste continuer à me perdre dans mes pensées.

Hier encore, tous les hommes de cette planète me répugnaient. Je ne pouvais pas pardonner à cette espèce ce que l'un d'entre eux m'avait fait subir une année auparavent.

Mais ce soir, l'iceberg avait fondu laissant au passage l'éclat d'un arc-en-ciel dans mes yeux. J'entrai dans mon bain, l'eau était brulante et ça me fit un bien fou, tous mes muscles se détendirent au contact de cette chaleur.

Je repensais à notre rencontre, puis notre conversation dans ce café. Je remarquai seulement maintenant qu'il n'avait pas touché à son perrier. Peu de gens aiment cette boisson et préfèrent de loin un coca bien frais. Pour être franche, j'avoue que moi aussi mais les calories ne sont pas les mêmes, or, l'été était proche et j'avais l'espoir que le soleil nous fasse un clin d'oeil cette année. Peut être l'avais je ébloui au moment de la commande puis il avait réalisé son erreur et pour pas me vexer, ne m'avait pas révélé qu'il détestait ça. Oui, c'était la seule explication plausible, je l'avais distrait...

Je devais afficher un sourire béat qui se dissipa très rapidement en me rémémorant ces premières paroles. Il avait été si froid, si antipathique. Il devait être encore très déçu de cette fille avec qui il avait eu une aventure et qui aimait son frère. Il ne me l'avait pas avoué mais il devait ressentir un semblant d'amour pour avoir de l'amertume envers les femmes.

Je préférerai oublier ce passage de ma mémoire, préférant rechercher tous les indices dans notre conversation d'un quelquonque intérêt pour moi. Mais oui, il m'avait précisé qu'il habitait à trente minutes de chez moi. Il avait donc été intéressé par ma résidence. Il ne voyait plus que la distance qui nous séparait.

Je revoyais son expression enjouée sur son visage quand il avait apris le mariage de son frère. Il m'en avait parlé et cet Edward m'intriguait. A 17 ans, l'éternel célibataire qui se mariait me l'avait t'il décrit rapidement. Je me promettais d'en savoir bien plus sur lui et sa famille demain. L'eau du bain commençait à être froide et j'étais fatiguée. J'allai donc me coucher.

Ce n'est pas mon réveil qui sonna mais mon téléphone. A part le cabinet où je travaille comme aide médicale, personne ne me téléphonait. En ce moment j'étais en congés pour encore dix jours. Ma délurée de collègue Emilie était peut être tombée malade et le docteur Isma souhaitait peut être que je la remplace. Pour cette raison, je me mis sous ma couette et fus heureuse que lorsque la sonnerie s'interrompi. Ce soulagement ne dura qu'un instant car le téléphone ressonna de nouveau. C'est avec une pointe de colère que je décrochai

- Allo, Luna au téléphone.

- Oh ! Excuse moi je te réveille peut être. Dois je te rappeler que nous avons rendez vous dans une heure ma belle ?

C'était Louis, il fallait que je calme mon exitation avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai pas oublié, j'allais me lever quand le téléphone a sonné. J'ai eu peur que ce soit pour le travail ce qui explique le ton grincheux que j'ai employé en décrochant. Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sur que non. En fait je suis prêt et comme je suis impatient de te revoir, je me demandais si tu accepterai que je passe te prendre.

- Oui, pas de problème, on ne fera pas la route seul chacun de notre coté. Et moi aussi je suis impatiente de te revoir.

- J'en suis ravi. Il te faut peut être plus de cinq minutes pour te préparer si tu sortais seulement de ton lit.

- Euh, tu peux partir tout de suite de chez toi, hier tu m'as dit que tu habitais à une demi heure de chez moi. Ca me laisse le temps de me préparer et même d'être en bas de chez moi avant que tu arrives.

-Wouah , je suis surpris qu'une demi heure te suffise. Mais en fait, je suis déjà en bas de chez toi. Je devais passer au poste avant de venir et ...

- Et bien monte, reste pas dehors.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et me précipita à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me passer de l'eau sur le visage. La sonnette retentit et c'est avec une incroyable légèreté que je courus vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Nous nous trouvions l'un en face de l'autre et je senti mes joues virer au rouge. Il n'y préta pas attention et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il était glacé. Je devais peut être éviter de mettre la jupe à laquelle j'avais pensé et opter pour un jean.

- Tu es très belle même au levé du lit.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, je lui souris et baissa la tête.

- Tu as du faire de jolis rèves pour avoir une mine aussi joyeuse.

- En effet, je dois t'en remercier d'ailleurs, tu y étais.

- Ah oui, et quel genre de rève était ce ? Me demanda t'il tout en s'esclaffant.

- Pas le genre de rève auquel je crois que tu penses en ce moment. Aurais-je inviter un horible perverse chez moi ce matin ?

Il s'assit dans le canapé en se tordant de rire. Son rire était de plus en plus fort. Il arriva quand même à se calmer et me dit

- Perverse moi ? Tu veux rire mais à quoi crois tu que je pensais? Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai chuchoté « bonne nuit mon amour » et qui affiche des yeux pétillants ce matin !

Ce n'était pas possible il n'avait pas pu m'entendre hier, je l'ai murmuré alors que j'étais bien loin déjà.

Je choisit de faire celle qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

- Fais pas comme si c'était faux je t'ai entendu.

- Je ne comprend pas, je t'ai souhaitais bonne nuit juste àprès toi et c'est tout.

- Menteuse, tu l'as murmuré quand tu rejoignais ta voiture. Mais je sais que je suis irrésistible alors je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Va te préparer maintenant mon amour. Et oui tu as bien entendu, mais moi j'assume mes paroles.

- Comme tu voudras charmeur, fais comme chez toi. Visite si tu veux tu auras vite fait le tour, je fais au plus vite.

J'ouvris mon armoire et sortie un jean foncé avec un gros pull en laine angora blanche. Je pris une douche rapide, un coup de brosse dans les cheveux et une pointe de bluch sur les joues et dix minutes plus tard je rejoignais ma chambre. Il venait de faire mon lit et reposait mes pelluche dessus.

- Oh merci, fallait pas, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

- De rien, ça m'a permit de découvrir ton jardin secret. Ta chambre ressemble étrangement à celle de ma soeur Alice. Il y a des vétements partout, ton armoire ne ferme même pas. Tu es très jolie mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas avoir trop chaud avec ton pull, il fait bon dehors.

- Euh, j'ai senti que tu étais gelé quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure j'en ai déduis que ce n'était pas la canicule et je suis un peu frileuse.

Il fut un peu géné par ma remarque et c'est en se tournant vers la fenêtre qu'il me dit que même si il faisait 25 degrès dehors, il serait toujours aussi froid. Une maladie qui ne permettait pas à son sang de circulait correctement m'avait il expliqué.

- En fait j'avais prévu de mettre une jupe avec ce gilet et un petit haut à manche longue, tu crois que ça va suffire.

- Oui tu seras parfaite avec ce gilet, et en jupe, tu n'en seras que plus jolie. Tout pour ravir mes yeux.

Ces yeux me semblait plus clair qu'hier, plus dorée. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre, je me changeai donc directement dans ma chambre cachée par la porte de l'armoire avant de lui anoncer que j'étais prête et que nous pouvions y aller.

- Doucement, il te reste encore dix minutes sur ta demi heure prévue, as tu pris le temps de manger au moins.

- Euh non, je me fais un café et un jus d'orange vite fait, tu veux quelque chose... mon amour...

Il se retourna en me regardant d'un air surpris et je lui fit un grand sourire.

- Dis moi, je suis le Jeanne d'arc au masculin ou tu as bien rajouter mon amour à la fin de ta phrase ?

- Non tu n'es pas fou je te rassure. Mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour te sortir de tes pensés.

- Ce n'est pas pour me dé allons à la cuisine que tu puisses déjeuner.

Je sortis mes oranges du frigo et préparer la senseo pour un café. Il ne voulais rien, il venait de prendre un petit dèj au café avec l'un de ces collègues. Il avait pris mes oranges et était en train de les presser. Je bus rapidement mon café, pris une barre de céréale que j'avalai en cinq bouchées. Après avoir pris mon jus d'orange, nous nous dirigâmes vers sa voiture. Une BMW décapotable, un vrai bijou.

-Wouah, on va se la péter sur la côte avec ta voiture.

- Je te ferai remarquer qu'elle passe plus inaperçue que ta voiture barbie !

- Si tu crois me vexer tu te trompes, je suis fière de la couleur de ma voiture, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un carrossier qui accepte de me la repeindre dans le même ton que mon vernis à ongle.

- Tu m'épates, il faut absolument que je te présente ma soeur, j'ai trouvé son double. Quand je vais dire ça à ma famille, ils ne vont pas en revenir. Ils te passent tous le bonjour, je leur ai parlé de toi. Emmett, mon frère m'a tellement cuisiné... Il souhaitait savoir qui était la charmante compagnie avec laquelle je me trouvais.

- Je leur passe le bonjour aussi. Dommage qu'ils n'habitent pas dans le coin, on serait passé leur faire une petite visite, je suis sure que tu en meures d'envi. On voit le manque sur ton visage quand tu en parles.

- Si tu savais à quel point...

J'avais du le blesser en lui faisant remarquer car il était plongé dans ses pensées et il avait l'air extrèmement triste. Le reste de la route se fit en silence.

Il se garra près d'une plage peut fréquentée et cela à ma plus grande joie. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre mon sac que ma porte s'ouvrit. J'en fut etonné, il avait été si rapide. Je le regardais en lui adressant un grand sourire qu'il me rendis. Il avait les dents d'un blanc étincellant. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigiâmes vers l'eau. Je retirai mes ballerines pour profiter du contact du sable et de l'eau sur mes pieds.

- Luna, ce matin je suis allé au boulot pour rendre mes affaires. J'ai pris une année sabattique. J'y pensais depuis un moment, ma famille me manque, j'aimerai pouvoir profiter un peu d'eux et préparer le mariage.

Un frisson parcourru mon corp et c'est sans le sentir venir que des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je les essuyais d'un revers de la main et inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de lui adresser un tout petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça te rendrais si triste. J'aurai du te le dire autrement...

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis comme ça. On ne se connait que depuis hier, mais pour être franche je me suis déjà attachée à toi et je suis sensible. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureuse mais je tiens beaucoup à toi, j'avais vraiment envi de ton amitié. A part Emilie, ma collègue de boulot, je n'ai personne à qui parler, me confier, aimer...

- Moi je suis amoureux de toi Lou. Dès l'instant où je t'ai entendu chanter dans ta voiture...

- Mais c'est pas possi...

- S'il te plait, laisse moi finir. Quand je t'ai entendu chanter dans ta voiture j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je ne pouvais n'est que quand tu as baissé ta fenêtre que j'ai su que Cupidon m'avait lancé une flèche en plein coeur. Je pensais cet organe de mon corp mort à jamais. Mais tu es là aujourd'hui et je ne sais plus qui je suis réellement ni quoi faire. Hier, j'avais prévu de partir et j'étais heureux. Dès que je t'ai perçu arrivant à ce stop, j'ai su que je ne pourrais partir. Tout à l'heure dans la voiture, tu m'as dit que si ma famille avait été plus proche de chez nous tu aurais aimé t'y rendre. A ce moment là, tu as du remarquer que je me suis mis à réléchir. Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? Tu veux bien me répondre ?

- Oui. En fait quand tu en parles, ils m'ont l'air extrèmement chaleureux et sympatiques mais aussi enigmatiques.

- Que veux tu dire par enigmatique ?

- Leur prénom, la description que tu m'en fais. Ton frère l'éternel célibataire à 17 ans qui se marie. Ta soeur Alice qui parrait il me ressemble. Ton frère Emmett me paraît être le bout en train toujours prêt à déconner. Esmée la douceur qu'elle fait ressortir de ton visage me paraît être posée et aimante. J'ai eu envi de les connaître. J'ai envi de les connaître, hier je m'étais promis d'en savoir plus sur eux aujourd'hui parce que... Parce que, parce

- Parce que quoi s'il te plait.

- Parce qu'il me semble que je suis irrévocablement et éperduement amoureuse de toi Louis. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse, pas maintenant, je m'étais promis de protéger mon coeur et voilà qu'aujourd'hui non seulement je te l'ouvre et tu le fais souffrir sans que je puisse le protéger.

J'avais dit cette tirade sans m'arreter sans respirer, en pleurant. Je n'avais plus la force de me cacher de me retenir, je me laissai tombai sur le sable sans retenir mes sanglots.

- Oh ma chérie, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne voudrais te faire de mal. Dis moi ce qui te ronge, pourquoi tu voulais laisser ton coeur fermé, je sais que tu as quelque chose, dis le moi maintenant. S'il te plait parle moi et sèches tes larmes, je t'en prie.

- Il y a dix mois je vivais à Montpellier et j'ai tout plaqué : travail, appartement, soleil, amis, famille et je me suis réfugiée ici. Je leur ai simplement dis de ne pas s'en faire pour moi et que tout irait bien pour moi à l'avenir. Depuis je ne leur ai donné aucun signe de vie et je me sentais mieux.

- Pourquoi tu as tout plaqué ?

- Comme toi, besoin de solitude, de tranquilité...

- Il y a autre chose, je veux savoir.

- C'est tout pour moi et toi dis moi, ta famille a l'air tellement extra, tu as l'air de tant les aimer pourquoi être parti.

- Parce que.

- Parce que n'est pas une réponse. Dis moi.

- Accepterais tu de venir avec moi à Forks ?

- Euh, je, euh, je ne peux pas je dois reprendre le travail dans dix jours.

- Quitte ton travail.

- Je ne peux pas, comment je fais pour survivre après ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai les ressources necessaire mais sans toi je ne suis rien. Je t'attend depuis si longtemps. C'est rapide je sais mais me fais tu confiance pour tout requitter une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais pas, il faut que je rende mon appart, les meubles ne sont pas un problème ils sont au propriétaire mais je dois donner un préavis et pour ça je dois continuer à travailler au mois deux mois.

- Non, dis moi que tu me suis et je règle tout.

- Je suis folle mais je te suis où que tu ailles. Mon amour, promet moi d'être toujours prêt de moi, promet moi de toujours m'aimer et me protéger et je te suivrais au bout du monde. Promet moi de m'aimer quoi que tu aprennes sur moi et de ne jamais m'abandonner.

- Je te promais d'être toujours prêt de toi, de ne jamais t'abandonner, de te protéger et de t'aimer quoi que tu puisses avoir fait tant que tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime et je te suis mon amour. Tu n'as pas révé hier soir, je t'ai bien souhaitait bonne nuit mon amour.

- Je le sais ma chérie.

- Comment as tu fais pour m'entendre ? Je l'ai chuchoté si loin de toi ...

- Si je te révèle un secret me promet tu de le garder pour toi quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Oui bien sur... pourquoi?

- Je ne plaisante pas, il se puisse bien que tu t'enfuis quand je te le révelerai et sache que je ne t'en voudrais pas, je te comprendrais et je n'essaierai jamais de te rattraper.

- Louis arretes, tu me fais peur.

- Tu auras encore bien plus peur après.

- Louis, je t'aime fais moi confiance.

Le téléphone sonna et je continuai à le regarder intriguée droit dans les yeux, ses yeux d'ailleurs qui était redevenus plus foncés. Je ne voulais pas qu'il décroche pourtant il le fit.

- Alice que ce passe t'il ? Euh oui, j'allais le faire.... euh elle a accepté de me suivre... j'aurai du me douter que tu le saurais avant moi petit Lutin... oui .... oui promis je lui dit. Au revoir a bientôt, ne dis rien aux autres et cache tes pensées.

J'avais essayé de suivre la conversation, je n'y avais rien compris mais je savais qu'ils avaient parlé de moi. Il avait l'air plus serain, il me fit un sourire, mon regard l'interrogeait, je voulais des réponses et il le savait. Quel était son secret ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Révélation.

Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le sable. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Louis. J'essayais d'y déchiffrer un indice me permettant de percer son secret. Je voulais découvrir ce qui chez lui pourrait bien me faire peur. Je souhaitais également que lui aussi puisse tout lire dans mes yeux. Ces yeux avaient la même forme que les miens, très fins en amande.

Je me laisser berser par le son de la nature. Si on écoute bien, la mer c'est comme une mélodie, un soufflement, un grondement, des petits clapotits qui reviennent sans cesse. C'est très apaisant, j'arrivais à retrouver mon calme, j'étais extrèmement seraine. Cet effet se faisait aussi sur Louis, nous avions retrouvé tous les deux notre sourire.

Je me rapprochai de lui, vint reposer ma tête sur ces genoux.

Au bout d'un long moment, je pris l'initiative de rompre cet instant de sérénité.

- J'aurai besoin de passer un appel, pourrais tu me préter ton portable, ça m'éviterai de chercher une cabine ?

- Bien sur, mais tu n'as pas de cellulaire?

- Non, j'aime ma liberté, je ne veux pas être une exclave de la technologie. En plus où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses, tout le monde peut te déranger. Et puis en plus, si j'en avais un qui m'appelerait, une téléprospectrice pour me vendre je ne sais quelle arnaque. J'ai la fièvre acheteuse et avec deux petits arguments de vente, je me fais embobiner. Autant éviter les ennuis... non ?

- Oui je crois. Je ne devrais peut être pas te présenter Alice. A vous deux, vous risqueriez de mettre en péril les économies de la famille Cullen. Tiens, voici mon tel, tu n'as qu'à entrer le numéro et appuyer sur le bouton vert.

- Merci, je ne suis pas si naze. Je sais comment ça fonctionne, tu serais bien étonné ! J'ime marcher quand je téléphone, je vais mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ton cellulaire n'aime pas les bains. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je m'éloignais bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je pianotais sur les touches du portable puis le tendit à mon oreille. Je n'entendis aucune sonnerie, juste une voix mélodieuse qui prononçait mon prénom. Je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il se passait devenais je vraiment folle?

- Luna, tu es là ?

- Euh oui, je crois que je suis un peu surprise, comment sais tu qui est au bout du fil ? Tu es bien Alice ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Criais je.

Alice rigolait, moi je venais de froller la crise cardiaque. Louis m'avait rejoint et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est ma soeur en ligne ?

Je venais de me faire prendre la main dans le sac. J'en étais rouge de honte, que devais je dire, que devais je faire?

Garder le portable et me sauver en courant. Trop nul, c'était un flic qui travaillait sur le terrain et à la vue de sa musculature, qui au passage me faisait littéralement fondre, il devait être sportif, il m'aurait rattrapé en un éclair. Je décidais de jouer l'étonnée.

- Euh je ne sais pas, je crois que tu avais raison, je dois pas savoir me servir d'un téléphone. Mais tant qu'on y est, tu veux pas me laissé une toute petite minutes pour que nous puissions faire connaissance ?

Des rires fusaient aussi bien face à moi qu'au téléphone. Je pouvais aisaiment devinaient qu'il étaient plusieurs à FORKS vu le bruit qui me transperçait les tympans. Louis me tendit la main pour il me semble récupérer son téléphone. Je lui rendi un peu génée avec pour seule excuse un demi sourire qui devait bien plus ressembler à une grimace. Il me sourit avec des yeux pétillants tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Alice, c'est moi Louis... Euh et bien si tu veux attend... Alice veut te parler Lou.

- C'est vrai, oh passe la moi s'il te plait. Oh merci.

- Luna.

- Oui Alice c'est moi enchantée.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Alors raconte moi, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

- Comment as tu su que c'était moi sans que je ne dise un mot ?

- J'ai des visions du futurs et je sentais ce que tu m'anigançais, j'attendais donc ton appel avec impatience.

- Wouah ! Et moi qui n'ai jamais cru aux voyantes, aux dons de sorcelerie et tout le tintouin, je vais devoir revoir mes positions car tu m'as bluffé.En fait tout à l'heure, Louis s'apprétait à me révéler quelque chose quand tu as téléphoné. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que, que ...

- Oui, qu'y a t'il Luna ?

- C'est que euh, je crois avoir compris que vous parliez de moi non ?

- Euh oui en effet.

- Avant ton appel, il était nerveux et après que vous ayez parlé de moi, il était serrain. En fait, un peu trop serrain. J'ai compris qu'il souhaitait garder cet instant de plénitude et qu'il ne me confierai plus rien. Il ne me reste plus que toi.

- Moi ? Pour ?

- Que se passe t'il Alice, je suis sûre que tu sais.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que tu saches que je vous trouve très craquant tous les deux. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré quand vous vous êtes avoués vos sentiments. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui. Bientôt vous ne vous quitterez plus sauf quand on ira en virée toutes les deux. Hi hi hi, j'ai trop hâte.

- Tu nous as réellement vu, la questionnai-je étonnée.

- Comme si j'avais été assise à coté de vous... Aïe Emmett, laisse moi tranquille, c'est moi qu'elle a appelé. Aaaaaïïïïeeee !

-Ca va Alice ?

- Oui c'est rien c'est notre frère qui fait des siennes pour saluer à la petite amie de Louis.

- Ah, adresse lui mon bonjour alors. Je suis impatiente de vous rencontrer.3

- Oui et pour ça tu devrais raccrocher et commencais à aller faire tes cartons et tes valises. Fais confiance à Louis, tout ira bien. Je lui ai dit la même chose à ton sujet tout à l'heure. A bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Je me retournais vers Louis qui me dévisageait avec le plus magnifique des sourires. Il avait du essayer de suivre la conversation comme je l'avais fait quelques instant plus tôt. Je me sentais à la fais génée mais rassurée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en souriant tout en m'approchant de Louis.

Je mis ma tête sur son torse et mes mains sur ces hanches. Avec mon regard le plus mielleux, je pris la parole la première.

- J'ai du appuyer deux fois sur la touche verte non ?

On se mit à rire tous les deux. Il me prit dans ces bras et m'embrassa sur le front. Je me raidi aussitôt et il n'en fut pas dupe puisqu'il me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est rien, juste tout ces gestes affectifs... c'est ...euh ... c'est...

- Un peu trop prématuré peut être, je suis désolé...

- Oh non pas du tout c'est juste que... je ne suis plus trop habituéau bonheur. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur se réchauffequ'il se remet à battre. C'est étrange pour moi...

J'avais les yeux dans un autre univers, plus particulièrement dans mon passé quand j'avais... non je ne devais pas y penser, je n'avais pas le droit, pas maintenant, pas avec Louis...Mes yeux s'embuèrent, je me mis à trembler quand je senti que mon corp se faisait secouer.

- Lou, reviens, oh !!! Ca va ?

Il me scrutait avec un air très interrogateur comment j'allais m'en sortir cette fois ci. Je me mis dans ces bras, me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser dans son coup.

- Oh, Lou, c'est très agréable mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Je veux savoir la raison de ton coté si sombre. Il y a une explication à cela, j'en suis certain et rois moi, j'emploierai la manière forte s'il le faut !

- Ah oui et comment compte tu t'y prendre mon amour ? La force agressive ou tendre... Il me semble que c'est toi qui a quelque chose à me dire et moi aussi je peux utiliser la torture.

Je me hissai de nouveau à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Sa peau était glaciale et dure comme de la roche. Je partis à la conquète de ses lèvres mais il s'éloigna de moi, me prit par la main et pria de le suivre.

- Ok, tu veux savoir allons y. Monte dans la voiture.

C'est dans le silence qu'il roula pendant près de trois quart d'heure jusqu'à un petit chemin qui menait à une maison typiquement normande avec un toit en chaume. Elle était magnifique, petite mais accueillante entourée de fleurs de toutes couleurs.

- C'est ici que je vis.

Il sortit de la voiture et à la vitesse d'un éclair il ouvrit ma porte et me porta jusqu'à son canapé où il m'assit.

Il fallait que je me réveille, je devais être en plein cauchemard, je devenais complètement folle. Je serais bientôt bonne à enfermer. J'étais tétanisée, mon corp tremblait sur un canapé noir en dain très doux. Je fis basculer ma tête sur l'accoudoir et tout doucement pris la position du foetus en recroquevillant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arreter de pleurer et je n'en avais pas envie non plus. Louis me tendit un mouchoir que je ne pris même pas la peine d'attraper. J'étais dans un sommeil profond où mon esprit divaguait complètement. C'était la seule explication que j'admettais, l'autre étant que j'étais alliénée, déséquilibrée, frappée, maboule, zinzin. J'ai fais des études de medecine et je savais ce qui était rationnel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Hors, un patient qui vient nous raconter que dans une même journée il a parlé à une voyante, rencontré un homme qui entend ce qu'il murmure à 200m, se fait téléporter d'une voiture à un canapé..., on le fait interner dans un asile et on l'assome de calments.

- Lou, dis moi quelque chose je t'en supplie. Je savais que je te ferais peur mais je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que j'étais je préferais que tu devines ce que j'étais.

- Pitié, réveille moi...

- Je suis navré tu ne dors pas ma chérie.

- Oh si ! Et je suis en plein cauchemard.

- Non...

- Alors met moi une grande claque et j'admetterai que je suis éveillée.

Il s'éloigna dansune pièce voisine et revient avec un grand verre d'eau. Il se déplacer très presque en volant, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il me fixa avec un air accablé puis :

- AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!! Elle est froide.

Il venait de me lancer le verre d'eau à la figure ce qui me fit me lever d'un bond ! Ca avait au moins eu le mérite de me sortir de mon histérie.

- Désolé, il fallait que je te prouve que tu ne cauchemardais pas.

- Tu m'as téléporté, tu volles... Tu trouves que je suis normale ?

- Je te rassure ma chérie, oui tu es normale, je ne t'ai pas téléporté mais je me déplace extrèmement vite, c'est moi qui ne suis pas normal... tu vois en fait...

- Stop, arrete tout de suite, laisse moi respirer une minute s'il te plait.

Je me rassis sur le canapé, laissai ma tête partir en arrière puis inspirai et expirai jusqu'à retrouver mon calme. J'ouvris les yeux, le contempla, lui souri et lui annoncai :

- J'ai eu peur d'avoir perdu la raison. Tout va bien alors.

- Euh si tu le dis...

- Explique moi tout maintenant et sois bref, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée. Alice a dit que nous devions avoir confiance l'un en l'autre et que tout ce passerait bien. Je suis toute ouïe Louis...

- Euh, qu'est ce qui te rebute le plus dans les film d'horreur ?

- Freddie et les loups garrou...

Ma remarque le fit exploser de rire. Pas moi, je m'impatientai sérieusement cette fois et je le fusillais du regard avant d'ajouter « Pourquoi ? ». En croisant mon regard il se calma, baissa la tête et me répondit :

-Et les vampires ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : « Buffy loves Angel »

Une seule chose me vint en tête en entendant le mot « vampire » : Angel.

- Pendant mon adolescence, je regardais une série que diffusait la chaîne M6, Buffy contre les vampires. Tu connais ?

- Euh oui...

- Je craquais trop sur Angel, tu sais le vampire, amoureux de buffy la tueuse.

- Oui je vois bien. Mais il était le seul dans son genre.

- Non spike l'a rejoint... Quand je repense à ce beau brun ténébreu au regard doux... oh je craque encore...désolé... mais bon c'est pas le sujet.

- Et bien si justement.

- Quoi, tu as eu un rôle de vampire diabolique, avec la tête toute fripée et tu as peur que je te reconnaisse si je te vois dans un épisode !!! le nargai-je

- Je n'ai pas le rôle du vampire dans une série ou dans un film...

- Pourquoi me parles tu de vampires alors ? M'impatientai-je.

Il s'assit sur la table basse face à moi, il avait la tête baissée et le regard lointain. Je ne savais pas où il était parti mais il était comme abattu, découragé.J'avais dû manquer un élément dans notre conversation. Il fallait que je fasse un effort, que je l'aide. Je réfléchissait à ces dernières insinuations : je devrais avoir peur – m'enfuire - sa rapidité à se déplasser – film d'horreur – vampire... J'y suis, je savais, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que ça pouvait être possible.

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui susurrer à l'oreille que j'avais compris.

- J'ai confiance en toi Louis, je n'ai pas peur. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Tu es tel que tu es, tu n'y peux rien.

Il se redressa et me regarda avec un air mélancolique.

- Tu te rends compte que tu prends un risque, je peux te blesser à tout moment même sans le vouloir. J'ai appris à me maîtriser mais...

- Tu me protégeras c'est tout. J'ai toujours pensé que les extra terrestres existaient mais que les politiciens et scientologues nous le cacher d'une certaine façon. En fait, ils nous préparent à travers des films tel que « Independance Day » et cetera... Mais j'ai jamais cru à Dracula, Buffy...

- Pour les extra terrestres, je sais pas mais les vampires je peux t'assurer qu'ils existent, j'en suis la preuve vivante... As tu des questions ?

- Euh, tu chasses seul, ou tu as une équipe, des collaborateurs avec toi ?

- Ca dépend, ici je suis seul mais ma famille est comme moi et quand je vais chez eux, nous y allons ensemble. Ca ne t'effraie pas ?

- Non, avec de l'entrainement je pourrais peut être t'aider ? Je n'ai pas les capacités d'Alice, mais tu pourrais m'aprendre à planter un pieu. Je me protégerai en acrochant des gousses d'ail un peu partout sur moi.

- Euh, non je t'arrete tout de suite, je crois qu'il y a un quiproquo.

- Non, j'ai bien compris tu es un tueur de vampire comme Buffy, Alice est la « gentille sorcière » comme Willow...

Il se tordit de rire me coupant dans mon explication. Je venais de me ridiculiser et Alice qui devait acoir suivi notre conversation. Q'allait elle pensait de moi maintenant... Aïe Aïe Aïe...

Il jetta un coup d'oeil vers moi et dû remarquer ma mine dépitée. Il mit un moment à retrouver son calme puis prit la parole.

- Non. En fait, si je prend un personnage de cette série pour me représentait, je choisirais Angel.

- Pardon ?

- Euh oui...je suis un vampire. J'ai la peau glacé, blanchâtre, les yeux qui changent de couleurs selon ma soif et ma colère, je me déplace très vite...

- Attend attend attend. Stop. On arrete là, on ne se suit pas. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Je recommence ok ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Trop tard pour les excuses. Tu es donc un vampire ? Oui ou non ? Je t'interdit de prononcer un mot de plus.

- Oui...

- Quand je te parlais de chasse tout à l'heure, tu parlais de te nourrir toi ? Oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Bon Alice m'a dit d'avoir confiance. Oh mais non qu'elle idiote je fais !!! ... Alice est aussi un vampire ? Oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Etait elle sincère quand elle me disait que nous ne nous quitterions plus bientôt ?

- J'espère.

- SEULEMENT OUI OU NON ? Hurlai-je.

- Je sais pas.

- Comment ça je sais pas, c'est simple oui ou non ? Que va t'il m'arrivait ? Que me veux tu ?

Je pleurais, je tremblais. Je voulais à la fois fuire et à la fois me jetter dans ses bras pour qu'il me rassure. Je l'aimais même après avoir pris connaissance de son secret. Cependant, un vampire se nourrit de sang humain. M'aimait t'il comme moi je l'aime ou comme moi j'aime les gauffres au nuttela ? Il avait dit qu'il me protégerait, ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Il souhaitait que je le suive dans sa famille pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? Dis je à haute voix.

- Il t'arrivera ce que tu voudras. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, crois moi je t'en conjure. Ce que je veux de toi, c'est que tu me suives, que tu restes près de moi, je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, pour être heureux, pour te rendre heureuse. Je t'avais dit que je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu choissisais de t'enfuire par contre je te serais infiniment reconnaissant de le faire au plus vite si tel est ton souhait.

- Non.

- Tu acceptes toujours de me suivre ? De rencontrer ta famille ?

- Je sais pas. Je crois que oui, mes sentiments pour eux n'ont pas changés mais j'ai... enfin j'ai... je...

- Tu as peur.

- Euh, ne m'en veux pas. Mais ne devez vous pas vous nourrir de moi... Non non non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pas moi mais de sang... enfin tu vois ?

Il prit son sourire le plus doux en me prenant les mains entre les siennes. Ces yeux ocres ne reflétaient que de la tendresse, de la générosité et de l'amour.

- Nous nous nourissons de sang mais uniquement du sang animal.

- C'est possible ?

- Et bien oui. Je ne te cacherai pas que c'est contre notre nature mais nous ne souhaitons pas être des monstres. Nous nous amusons à dire que nous avons un régime végétarien. Un humain comme toi peut vivre sans manger de viande ou de poisson mais il n'en ai jamais entièrement satisfait. Il le fait plus par conviction, comme nous.

- Je suis demi végétarienne puisque je ne mange pas de poisson ni de crustacée. Je suis donc un demi monstre et toi un monstre refoulée. M'esclaffai-je.

Son regard passa de l'étonnement à l'amusement. Il finit donc pas me rejoindre dans mon fou rire.

- Je crois cette fois ci avoir bien compris la situation bien que beaucoup de questions trotent dans ma tête. Alice avait raison sur bien des points. Si tu m'écoutes MERCI. Lui annonçai je.

- Comment ça, que veux tu dire Lou ?

- J'aurai besoin de ton téléphone s'il te plait. Je dois appeler le cabinet où je travaille. Tu me prêtes le tiens ?

- Tu sais si tu veux appeler Alice, autant me le dire.

- Non non, c'est vraiment d'ordre professionnel.

C'est avec une moue un peu septique qu'il se leva, attrapa son téléphone fixe et me le tendit.

Je composai les numéros sur le clavier puis porti le combiné à mon oreille :

- Allo Emilie c'est Luna tu vas bien... Oui merci je vais bien, du moins j'irai mieu une fois que j'aurais parlé au Dr ISMA... Est-il disponible ? ... Oui je veux bien...

Louis avait d'abord était surpris qu'il s'agissait bien d'un appel professionnel. Il m'avait ensuite adressé un clin d'oeil afin de rejoindre la pièce sur la droite qui me semble être la cuisine. Il devait essayer de me laisser un peu d'intimité...

- Oui Dr ISMA, Melle GREENE à l'appareil... Je vous appeler pour vous prévenir que j'allais demissionner du poste que j'occupe au sein de votre cabinet... en fait je souhaiterai que vous m'accordier une dispense de préavis, je dois partir au plus vite aux Etats-Unis... non rien de grave au contraire...oui exactement... merci à vous... demain?... ce serait merveilleux bien que mon travail à vos cotés me manquera. A demain.

Louis avait ressurgit au cours de ma conversation et semblait retenir une émotion forte. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, ma respiration était haletante et les battements de mon coeur irréguliers. Nous avions tous les deux compris la finalités de cet appel. Nous en étions ravi tous les deux. Cependant, je me demandais lequel des deux allaient craquer en premier. Nous nous fixiâmes dans les yeux durant un long moment quand tout à coup il se déplassa de sa manière vampirique et me prit dans ses bras. Nous laissions enfin éclater notre joie.

- Nous partons quand ? Le questionnai-je

- Dès que possible... quand tu veux ?

- Dans trois jours, ça te conviendrai ?

- Oui biensûr.

- Génial, vite fillons chez moi. Il faut que je fasse mes cartons. Nous en profiterons pour parler. J'ai besoin que tu éclaires mes lanternes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Déménagement.

Nous nous étions concertés afin de s'organiser pour partir au plus vite.

Ainsi, Louis m'avait raccompagné à mon appartement pour ensuite aller déposer ma voiture dans un garage qui s'occuperait de la vendre pour moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui avait pris cette décision. Mon auto allait me manquer terrriblement. J'avais l'habitude de la bichonner, elle me ressemblait : coquette, soignée, très féminine...

Louis se chargeait de réserver nos vols tandis que de mon coté, je m'affairais à mettre mes affaires personnelles en carton. Il était prévu que la propriétaire passe demain matin pour récupérer les clefs ainsi que la provision pour les trois prochains mois au cas où elle ne retrouverait pas aussitôt un locataire.

Trois heures après, le téléphone de l'interphone sonna. C'était Louis qui venait m'aider à terminer ma besogne. Il ne me restait qu'à débarrasser la chambre. J'avais rempli une valise, puis une deuxième, j'entamais la troisième.

- Eh, dis moi, tu ne vas pas emmener tous tes vetements ? Me questionna Louis.

- Ben si pardi. Lui répondi-je étonnée par sa remarque.

- La compagnie aérienne ne te laissera pas emporter plus de 23 kg de baggages tu sais.

- Ah, comment vais-je faire alors... tu en as pour 23 kg toi ?

- Je t'arrete tout de suite, je te vois venir... Prend ceux que tu préfères. Nous irons ensuite donner le reste à une oeuvre de charité.

- Ah non ! Sais tu combien coute cet ensemble Channel ? Je l'avais acheté pour le mariage de ma collègue Emilie et tu sais quoi ... j'ai même pas pu le mettre, elle a annulé la cérémonie deux jours avant. Et cette jupe, je la porte tous les 14 juillet depuis 2 ans... Et ce pull, c'est celui que je portais hier à notre premier RDV. Et...

- Ma chérie, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à tes vetements. Cependant, tu DOIS faire un choix. Je te promet qu'Alice a déjà dû organiser un week end shopping dès notre arrivée. Tu auras ma carte de crédit, je n'ai pas de plafond, tu t'offriras une nouvelle garde robe.

- Waouh ! Je veux que tu me mettes par écrit ce que tu viens de m'annoncer. Un petit conseil quand, même, je suis une boulimique d'achat de fringues. Je ne m'arrete pas tant que la carte n'est pas refusée...

- J'ai confiance en toi ma chérie.

- Tu ne devrais pas... mais bon je ne vais pas t'en dissuader plus longtemps, j'ai toujours révé de jouer le rôle de Vivian dans Pretty Woman quand elle fait les magasins.

J'étais parti dans mon délire à m'imaginer dans telle ou telle boutique, les bras chargés d'habits, de chaussures, de sacs à main et d'accessoires en tout genre quand je mis à repenser à toutes ces questions qui me turlupinaient au sujet de Louis et de sa condition. Mon regard a dû s'assombrir et mon visage devait exprimer la perplexité de mon esprit car Louis soupira et me notifia qu'il était près à répondre mes interrogations même les plus indiscrètes. C'est en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse et de gratitude que je le sollicter à commençais dès le début de son histoire.

- Je suis Louis de Pointe du Lac, né en 1766 au Mississipi.

A l'âge de 24 ans, j'avais déjà vu mourir mon frère lors de l'une de nos disputes ainsi que ma femme et l'enfant qu'elle portait alors qu'elle essayait de le mettre au monde. Autant dire que ma vie n'avait alors aucun sens pour moi, je errais d'un bar à l'autre, je ne sentais même plus l'ivresse. Un soir, un homme a voulu me voler et s'en ai pris à moi violemment. Un autre homme est venu prendre ma défense, il avait une force incroyable. D'une seule main il avait soulevé mon agresseur et l'avait envoyé contre le mur opposé lui fracassant ainsi le crâne. Il revient vers moi puis me dit qu'il pouvait soulager mes souffrances et m'offrir la force, le pouvoir et la richesse bien au delà de mes espérences. J'étais vénal, cupide, interressé par la supériorité. Ainsi j'acceptai sa proposition et il me transforma. Je t'en passe les détails, ce ne fut pas très agréable et j'en garde un souvenir assez flou. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ma condition de buveur de sang et je refusai de me nourrir. J'étais dans le même état de létargie qu'avant ma nouvelle naissance. Un jour, je vis une petite fille qui pleurait sur sa défunte mère. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui épargner plus de souffrance, j'ai fait d'horribles choses Luna.

... Toujours est il que mon créateur offrit l'éternité à cette petite fille pour qui je ressentai une profonde affection. Nous avons été très proche, je me devais de la protéger, elle non plus n'aimait pas sa condition mais elle était démoniaque. Elle a essayé de tuer notre créateur. J'ai transformé une fille pour qu'elle puisse avoir de la compagnie. Un jour, en Europe, nous avons rencontré les Volturi qui sont en quelque sorte les chefs de notre espèce, accompagnés de leur grand ami Lestac mon créateur. Contrairement à Claudia la petite fille, ils m'épargnièrent grâce à mes facultés et mon ancienne amitié avec Lestac. Je possède essentiellement le don de la lévitation J'ai eu la faculté de lire dans l'esprit des autres mais refusant le sang humain depuis des années, ce don s'est évaporé. Je n'ai pas assez de force. Du moins c'est ce que mon ami, mon père, mon frère Carlisle en a conclu. Je l'ai rencontré en suivant les Volturi. Il était avec eux depuis plusieurs années. Il est différent, ne se nourrissant que de sang animal. Il fait preuve d'un calme olympien face à toute épreuve. Il est très réfléchie, presque un Dieu proche de l'enfer si je puis dire. Il a compris mon mal être et m'a prit sous son aile, m'apprenant à maîtriser mes émotions, canaliser mes forces pour me nourrir le moins souvent possible. Ca va peut être te dégouter mais tuer un cerf ou un lion majestueuex me donner des scrupules. Comme les humains détestent les rats, j'allai dans les égoux et je m'en faisais un copieux repas... Oui tu peux faire une grimace, rien que de ressasser ces souvenirs j'ai les dents du fond qui se baignent. Avec Carlisle nous avons décidé de quitter « nos amis » les Volturis pour rejoindre le nouveau continent. Làs-bas, il commença à travailler comme medecin. Il avait réussit à s'immuniser contre le sang humain. Il ne lui fait plus aucun effet. De mon coté, je travaillais dans la finance, réussissant à flairer les meilleurs investissements. A nous deux, nous avions déjà un bont pécule. Un soir en 1918, il ramena un jeune garçon . Il venait de le mordre et ainsi procéder à sa transformation. Il m'expliqua que sa mère était sur le point de mourir, elle avait dû comprendre ce qu'était réelement Carlisle car elle le supplia de sauver son fils lui aussi atteind par la grippe. Ce petit jeune de 17 ans fut son premier enfant.

- Tu parles d'Edward, celui qui se marie ?

- Oui,en effet, depuis cette date jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était seul. Enfin, toujours est il que nous dûmes lui apprendre à se soumettre à notre régime alimentaire. Au début de sa vie de vampire, Edward a eu du mal à accepter l'existence que lui proposait Carlisle, d'autant plus qu'il savait parfaitement que celui-ci est sincère dans ses convictions. La vie de « végétarien » ne lui plaisait que moyennement et il a décidé de partir de son côté, chassant les meurtriers pour s'en nourrir.  
Il a finit cependant par revenir vers son « père » et vers sa nouvelle mère Esmée. C'est à ce moment que nous avons rencontré des vampires comme nous, le clan de Dénali. Après plusieurs décénie, j'allai les rejoindre puisque j'entretenai une relation intime avec l'une d'entre elles Tania. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est celle qui en fait est amoureuse d'Ed. Ca ne dura qu'une trentaine d'année, je n'arrivait pas à me satisfaire d'une relation purement... comment dire... euh charnelle, sexuelle... enfin tu vois, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle si ce n'est que de la courtoisie, même pas de l'amitié. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ne ressente pas autre chose pour moi d'ailleurs. Je suis retourné dans ma famille qui s'était considérablement agrandie. Rosalie, Emmett, puis Alice et Jasper avaient rejoint notre petite tribu. Nous sommes extrèmement solidaires les uns envers les autres. Je les aime tellement qu'aucun mot ne peut définir exactement ce qui nous uni. C'est ma famille, la famille que jamais je n'aurais espéré avoir. Aujourd'hui, en ce qui me concerne, tu en fais parti. Pour Alice, je crois aussi, Esmé te prépare une chambre se réjouissant de la venue d'une nouvelle fille dans sa maison. Elle est très maternelle, ne t'en offusques pas, si tu as un soucis, parle moi en, je m'en arrangerai. Bella, très cher enfant, bientôt une véritable Cullen. Elle a 18 ans, je ne l'ai vu que 3 semaines mais c'est comme une petite soeur fragile à protéger. On ne peut que l'aimer, je suis sûre que vous serez de très grandes amies avant de devenir des soeurs. N'ais pas peur, nous ne sommes pas une secte, juste une famille basée sur l'adoption... Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons, vers le début du siècle, je suis venu m'installer en France. Après avoir aidé les forces de l'ordre à arréter un dangereux criminel, on me proposa d'intégrer leur service pour le bien du pays. Quelle plus belle couverture pour un vampire de partir en chasse contre les criminels et les délinquents !!! Ca faisait 4 ans que j'étais un nouveau normand lorsque lors de l'un de mes services, j'entendis de loin une voie très douce chanter sur des airs disco parlant de démons. Elle grilla un stop et à mon plus grand bonheur, je dû l'arréter. Si mon coeur avait pu battre, il aurait exploser au moment où elle baissa sa fenêtre.

- Te moques pas de moi s'il te plait, sois sérieux.

- Je ne peux l'être plus qu'en ce moment, Lou. Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'emprise que tu as sur moi. Tu as accepté ma condition, renié une seconde fois ta vie pour me suivre vers un bonheur immense pour moi, je ne peux aspirer à un plus grand contentement.

Les étincelles de ses yeux me convinquèrent de ces ennivrantes paroles. Mon coeur battait la chamade. A ce moment là, une seule chose manquait à mon extase. Je désirai ardemment ses lèvres. Cependant, je n'osai pas m'en approcher. C'était à lui de faire ce pas, j'avais bien compris que lui seul pouvait décider de franchir le pas d'un geste si intime. Je le sentais parfois se raidir quand je me glissait dans ses bras. Peut être était ce dû aux femmes de sa vie, notamment celle qui avait attiré le plus mon attention : son épouse. L'image d'une femme enceinte en transe sur un matella essayant de lutter contre les contractions hantait mon esprit. Il dû lire le désorroi sur mon visage car il prit délicatement ma main et me questionna sur mon état.

- Lou, que t'arrive t'il ?

- Je.. je pensai à ta femme... morte en couche... quelle atrocité. J'ai encore du mal aujourd'hui, ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois durant ma carrière de presque sage femme...

- Oui, en effet, c'est horrible. On est là près d'elle, on ne peut rien faire... Quand je la voyais se tordre de douleur, je ne pouvais m'empécher de me detester de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Pire encore, j'ai haïe notre pauvre enfant, qui devait souffrir autant qu'elle. Sachant qu'on ne pourrait la sauver, on m'avait proposé de lui ouvrir le ventre pour extraire le nourrisson. J'ai refusé, tuant ainsi le femme que j'aimais et l'enfant qu'elle avait tant chéri depuis le jour où elle avait su être enceinte. Oui j'ai aimé cette femme. Je préfere être honnête avec toi, je ne te le cacherai pas. Cependant, il y a encore une semaine, j'étais persuadé d'être incapable d'aimer autant que je l'avais chéri. Pourtant en ce moment très précis, alors que nous nous connaissons à peine, mes sentiments pour toi sont... sont tout au moins aussi fort.

- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de l'avoir autant aimer. Sache que si tu en éprouves le besoin, je peux te préter attention à tes souvenirs.

- C'est vraiment une délicate attention de ta part. Tu sais, depuis, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil.

- On ne peut pas faire le deuil d'un enfant.

Mes mots étaient sortis de ma bouche dans un murmure, mon corp tremblait et mes yeux remplis de larmes étaient à mille lieu d'ici. Cette histoire me touchait trop...

- Lou, calme toi s'il te plait. Excuse moi, mon histoire est brutale, et j'ai manqué de tact. Il est tard tu sais, tu devrais dormir un peu, je m'occupe du reste de tes affaires. Je vais m'absentais quand tu dormiras pour aller tous déposer dans ma..., non dans notre maison. Je te réveille à 7h30. L'avion décole à 14 heures ma chérie. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Il me souleva du sol où nous étions assis et m'allongea délicatement sur mon lit. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me carressa les cheveux. J'avais été incapable de bouger, ni d'emmetre un son. Je l'avais laissé m'apaiser et m'endormir en très peu de temps. Cette journée avait été intense. La journée de demain promettait d'être aussi puissante.


End file.
